Some cameras are provided with a remote for controlling camera functions such as invoking image capture. Image capture invoked via a remote occurs when a button is pressed on the remote.
A camera remote is often compact and therefore vulnerable to misplacement by a user. Such misplacement may result in loss of time while searching for a lost remote. Furthermore, in the event that a misplaced remote is not recovered, replacement may be difficult.